A Forced Dream re-make
by Dark Africa
Summary: This is a re-make to A Forced Dream. It is a story about Jay. Someone who has always had a bad life. But now he has been given a second chance at life. What will happen during his second chance. Will it be any better then his life now? This is my first writing ever and I'm not good with summaries. If you would like to just read it yourself. Any and all feed back is nice. Thank you.


**Hello everyone, I recently have been finally getting back into reading again, and I have really been wanting to write again as well. I am going to re-write A Forced Dream over again. That was my first ever real writing or story that I have ever done and I didn't think it was to good myself. However I have been getting good reviews of it and a lot of people have seen to like it. I want to thank you all that have been reading it, and to those who just now started, welcome. I also want to thank you for spending your time reading my story, whether you like it or not, thank you. Here, just a random funny note, I had to write a short story for an English class that I had one time and I really freaked the teacher out when she came by to see what I had done. I only was maybe three paragraphs in and about 3/4ths of the first paragraph the one and only main character already died. Any way I think this is way to long for an authors note, but again thank you and here is the re-make of A Forced Dream.**

**Chapter 1**

**A Nice Welcome...**

"Hey Logan look out! There's a cloaker right behind you!" I got on my mic and said.

"OH SHIT!"

I shot the cloaker with my locomotive shotgun and run to Logan and revived him.

"Thanks man, I fucking HATE cloakers"

We both started laughing and continued on with the mission. We were playing GO Bank on Payday 2. I have never seen anyone stealth this mission, and on Night Wish difficulty suits don't do much for protection. We climbed up the ladder inside the bank, and threw all the money bags up and into the cage. The pilot flew overhead, but missed the cage.

"Damn... I fucking hate when they miss." said Logan.

"Yea... I hear ya man, well lets hold... SHIT!"

"Dude calm your tits whats wrong?"

"That's my line asshole, and we don't have any ammo and I used my last bag downstairs."

Logan must have looked at our ammo situation. "SHIT!"

We didn't last too much longer. A cloaker got onto the roof of the building and downed Logan again. I stabbed him to death with my Berger knife since I wasn't level sixty-one for the other knife. I then picked up his ammo he dropped and killed four snipers on the roof. I then started to pick Logan up and another cloaker came up behind me and downed me.

"FUCK!" exclaimed Logan

"Well, I think I'm going to get off for the night, alright? Want to play tomorrow?"

"Yea, I think I'm going to get off too, see ya tomorrow."

"Alright, cool."

I then saw that I had some skill points left over that I haven't used. I start looking through the skill trees. I mainly am a Ghost, but I also have some skills in the Enforcer tree as well, just to help me and my team out. I decide just to not use the points and I go and exit out of Payday 2. I then shut down my computer and take off my headset. I stand up and stretch, I then crack my knuckles, my back, and my neck. I then look over on my desk and look at the bomb clock I have on my desk. Its pretty cool, its not an actual bomb though. It has this big red button on the front of it and when you press it it does a countdown from ten. It has four wires on the top of it red, blue, yellow, and green. You have ten seconds to guess and pull the right wire out. Two wires are duds, one makes it explode, and one disarms it. It also changes the wires every single time too.

I saw it was about ten PM, and decided to do something that I never do. My brain told me to go and walk. I walk downstairs and pass my parents bedroom. They had the door closed and were probably asleep. I sighed as bad thoughts started to form in my mind about my abusive parents, yelling at me non stop. Cussing me out, and beating me. I remember a time when I got sick and my mom had to come and pick me up from school because the teachers didn't want me to puke on everything. She apparently was having a bad day and when we got home I lied on the couch and she came over to me and puched me in the dick. She then punched me in the face, and then in the side of the head. I rolled off of the couch and then she curb stomped me into the ground. Then she walked on me and went to her bedroom.

I sighed again and shook my head trying to get the thoughts out. I then walked through my house and out the back deck door. I turned around and shut and locked the door behind me. I then started to walk down the stairs and through my yard. I only had to go about thirty feet, the I walked up a small hill and ended up in the cemetery behind my house. I noticed a thick fog but I didn't care. I started to walk through the cemetery on the rock path.

I guess I should take this time to explain myself. My name is Jay. I am around five feet ten inches tall. I have brown hair and it is cut short, but not too short. I don't really have an eye color, and by that, I mean that they always change color. I have days where they are gray, then another day they are blue, or maybe green. I even woke up one way where one of my eyes was purple, and the other one was red. Also its not just a daily thing. They change all the time. One time I remember when we had to do a thing at one of my schools where they wanted to know your eye color. Someone looked at mine and said blue. I then closed my eyes for ten seconds and then I told him to look again. He then freaked out and said they were green.

I also am fat. I'm not going to beat around the bush or anything like that, I'm fat and I know it. I'm proud of my jiggley... not really though. However even though I'm fat I am extremely strong, and fast as well. I remember my dad telling me about when I think somewhere around ten years old. Him and my grandfather was working on fixing up one of our cars. He went up to me and asked me to lift the car to put a jack under it. I then went to the back of it and single handedly picked up the car and my dad put the jack under it. I then gently set the car down and walked back inside. My grandfather couldn't believe I could do that.

I also have cuts, bruises, scars, burns, and almost everything else you could imagine all over my body. Mainly from people that beat me up. Everyone at my schools hated me, and wanted me dead. I got beat up all the time and I even am nearly blind because of what happened one time. I am also nearly deaf, and I have brain damage. My memory sucks and I can't even remember what I eat literally as the last piece of food goes down my throat. Also they have beaten me so bad they broke my nerve endings and I can't feel anything.

I also remember a time in fourth grade. After this I didn't know if my nuts were functional anymore. We of course had a little playground since it was elementary school, but it wasn't big, and we didn't have much. And by that I mean we had a basket ball hoop but I don't even remembered if we had basketballs. So I brought one from home to use it. I had gym class, and we went outside for gym. I brought my basketball outside to use it. Then some kid took it and then threw it at my nuts. Then one of his friends pushed me from behind on the ground so the basketball was on my nuts, and I landed on it. Then the all jumped on me and dog piled me. They all started hitting, kicking, and beating me. They finally got off me and I rolled over to get off of the basketball. I then faced the ground trying to get up and I started puking, and there was blood in it as well.

I also remember in middle school people finally kicked it up a notch. I still got beat almost everyday, and all of that. But now people actually tried to kill me. The front of the middle school is right in front of the road, I was on the sidewalk walking to school, and some kid came up behind me, shoved me down in the street right in front of a truck going way too fast. I then quickly pushed myself up and rolled over onto the side walk. The kid just pushed me and ran. That was only one of the times as well.

I shook my head to rid me of these thoughts, sighed, and continued to walk on the road made of rocks going through the cemetery. I heard a voice start to speak inside my head. It sounded female, and somehow had a familiar feeling to it.

"Hello Jay, how are you?" This voiced asked.

'Um... who are you, and why are you inside of my head?'

"You shall have an answer to all of your questions soon. I am here to help you and give you a second chance."

'… ok?' I thought.

I then started to get really tired all of a sudden, and my eyes started to feel heavy. I then slowly stared to close and open them each time the opening got smaller, and smaller. I yawned and the closed my eyes, then I shook my head to wake myself up. The fog seemed like it was closing in on me, but I just thought it was because I'm insane, and shook it off. I then closed my eyes and collapsed to the ground because I passed out.

I slowly opened my eyes a couple times, and saw I was on the ground. I slowly stood up and tried to remember what happened. All I remembered is that I walked into the cemetery, and then felt sleepy. "shit..." I said silently to myself. I looked at the ground and there wasn't that path made of rocks. I looked around me and it looked like I was in some sort of... Jungle? I then started to walk in no particular direction. After about ten minutes I thought to myself 'damn... how big is this place?' After about another minute, I saw the edge of the jungle type place. 'Thank fucking god, I thought this would never end.'

I then looked around where I was. I knew that I was no where near where I lived. I tried to remember about what happened... nothing... I couldn't remember a thing. I sighed and said to myself "Damn brain damage." I saw what looked like a little town of some sorts in the distance, so I started to walk towards it. After about... I don't even know how long its been... ten minutes, fifteen, half hour? I don't know. All I know is I looked to the sky and the moon was out. And it was beautiful. It looked like there was no pollution in the air. You could see everything so clearly. And it was beautiful. There's no other way to describe it. I always loved the night. I was more of a night person then day by a long shot.

I stopped looking into the night sky and started to walk again. I finally reached the town and all the house's lights were out. I didn't want to wake, or disturb anyone so I just kept on walking. I saw what I thought was just a massive tree in the middle of the town and I walked closer to it. Once I was close enough I saw that there were windows on the tree. There were lights on inside of the windows too. I walked around it looking for a door, and sure enough there actually was one. I saw all the lights go out and I thought to myself 'Well... they must still be up.'

I slowly walked up to the door and knocked on it. I waited for about a minute, and I knocked again, again nothing happened. I then twisted the knob and it was actually unlocked. I started to open the door slowly and said "Hello, is anyone home? I'm lost and I could use some help." I then pushed the door open all the way and I heard a lot of people screaming "SURPRISE!" I also heard someone else behind me scream as well.

Time seemed to come to a complete stop and memories started flowing through my mind. People sneaking up behind me and kicking me in the balls. Someone coming up behind me and pushing me to the ground, then a group of them formed around me and they all started beating me.

Time seemed to speed up just a bit and I made my right hand into a fist and swung it behind me. I turned around with my fist and saw someone fall onto their back. But it wasn't a person... it was a pink pony? I also heard everyone gasp as well. Timed stopped again as memories come to me. The voice in my head, waking up in that jungle, the town in the distance, the tree house, the surprise, the pink pony. I understood what all was going on finally... but it was too late. I started stammering "no... no... no,no,no nononono shit." I yelled one thing "IM SORRY!" and started to run back where I came from. The place that I now knew. The Ever Free forest.

I started to run as fast as I could back to the forest. I made it back to the tree line, and I bolted inside. I continued to run. Tree branches scraped my skin causing some cuts to appear. I tripped on a log that was on the ground. I shoved myself up, and continued to run. I saw a cave in the distance and started to head towards it. I ran inside and went to the back wall of the cave. I then sat down and leaned against and tried to catch my breath. And to get away from everything. I can't do anything right, nothing good, all I do is fuck up and cause misery upon this world, and everything on it. I closed my eyes, and then I heard a voice. "I think it ran in here." I opened my eyes and saw six ponies at the entrance of the cave. I immediately knew who they were.

Come on girls we have to find that thing." I heard what sounded like Twilight say.

"Yea we have to find that thing and take it down for hurting our friend." ...has to be Rainbow.

"Wait, I see it!" Rainbow said and I saw her flying towards me. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. She landed on me and started to hoof? me in the face. I was laying on the ground on my back, with her on top of me beating me. She was also yelling at me as well.

A tear came out of my eye that wasn't being hoofed. I heard someone behind her call her off and she slammed my head to the ground and trotted back to her friends. "Wow, what a little filly, can't even take a punch."

Some tears continued to come out of my eyes and I slowly sat up. I noticed that I already was looking then head level even when I'm sitting up on the ground. "Its not that... I can't feel pain..."

I saw everyone except Rainbow with a look of sadness, with a hint of curiosity? "Well then, what are you crying about huh.?

"Because I almost hurt one of you... that's why."

She looked confused as did all the rest, and she said "then why did you do it? Why did you almost hit her and run?"

I look at them and sighed. I explained why I did it, and told them pretty much my whole life. They all looked sad and they were crying as well. I even saw Rainbow shed a few tears. The next thing I know is that Pinkie runs up to me and I fall backwards to the ground, with her on me. She wraps her hooves around me as best as she can and places her muzzle into my shoulder. I look down to her and speak. "You... you don't hate me? Don't want me dead? She continued to cry and I felt her shake her head no on my shoulder. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. I felt my cheeks get a little warm because if never hugged anyone ever before. After a while I got her off of me and stood her on her hooves. I then looked to the rest of the mane six. I then crawled on my hands and knees to the back of the group.

I got to the back of the group to where Fluttershy was. She was crying hard and I went up to her, sat down with crossed legs and lifted her up gently and set her on my lap. I hugged her, and held her close to me. I felt her lean against me and she stared to slowly calm down. I placed my fingers in her mane and started rubbing them through her mane. I saw her smile a little bit and I think I saw a small blush? I looked over my shoulder at the others and they all looked at me. I saw some look at the ground with a small blush of their face, and what looked like... jealousy?

I got her to stop crying and I looked down at her. "Are you alright?" I saw her shake her head yes and she actually did have a blush on her face.

"th-thank y-you." she managed to stammer out.

I just smiled and stood up, facing all of them. "Do you think we can go back into town so I can explain everyth ugh" I start gasping for air as it suddenly became almost impossible to breathe. I looked down and there was blood on the ground. There was also a bloody end of a sword sticking out of my chest. I heard everyone gasp and Twilight yell "SHINING NO!" Then the sword got pulled out of me and I heard a stallion yell and smash into a wall. I fell to my knees then to my side then back. My vision starts to get blurry and all I hear are muffled noises. My vision slowly fades to black and I don't hear anything anymore.


End file.
